Someday
by purpleTEMPTATiONxx
Summary: drabble, of sorts. Haley, Peyton, and Brooke. Outlook of their somedays, and their today. Of love, and dream, and simply put, life.


**AN: I actually never thought I'd publish on this site. But when inspiration comes, it screams. And I know it's not much of a story, but it's drabbles that I had to get off my chest. Enjoy...please? :D  
p.s. I've always been a Brucas fan, but I finally got myself to watch the last two episodes of OTH, even though long ago, I'd decided to stop watching the show although, and I've got to say, the lack of Brucas interaction really is a downer and makes it hard for me to stay such a fan. But on that note, I still am, even if this story doesn't make it seem like I am.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything, not One Tree Hill at least. nor do I plan to try getting the rights for the show.**

* * *

_How many moments in life can you point to and say, "That's when it all changed?" _-Brooke Davis.

Sometimes, it's not the moment of clarity, the moment that changed it all, that always matters. Sometimes, it's what you do with the moment, how you move on from that that's the true test of where your life is taking you. Of where you are and where you will be, who you see yourself as and who you see yourself with. Sometimes, the moment is surreal, and things are already planned prematurely. But plans fall through all the time. We can't always hold on to our _someday_s_. _Sometimes, _someday _slips away far too fast for us to be able to catch it. Sometimes, _someday_ is never enough. Sometimes, _someday_ doesn't exist. And other times, _someday_ is just the beginning of the rest of our lives.

--

_Someday_

He told me that _someday_, he was going to marry me. I believed him, because I trusted him and I loved him. I trust him and I love him. And _someday_ for us came sooner than we'd expected, sooner than anyone would have pictured, for any couple, and especially for us. W e weren't conventional, the star basketball player and his tutor, whose only his tutor so he can stay on the team and she can make sure he stops picking on his half-brother, her best friend. But we grew to understand each other, and that understanding blossomed into love. And as corny as our story may seem, it's still our story. It's still a part of who we are and how we got our _someday_, and journeyed far beyond that _someday_, into a life we never really pictured but love so much nonetheless. Yes, this may not have been what I wished for initially, but it is so much better, so much more than I could've dreamed for. And now I don't have to dream about it, because it's a reality for me. Here, with my man and my little boy. Home.

-Haley James-Scott (Always and forever)

_Someday_

He told me _someday_. I asked him to marry me and he said _someday_. He'd be waiting and all I had to do was come. If I was ready, and sure, and needed, wanted him, he'd be there. _Someday._ I guess someday for us wasn't meant to be became it never came, nor will it ever, because I am sitting here, with my today, my everyday, and God, I've never been happier. Next to my baby, _my_ baby, and the man I love, I am whole. I am home, I am complete, and I'm not asking for much more, because honestly, I have everything right here. For a long time, I yearned for something I could not have, but believed whole-heartedly that I would eventually. A family, a love, a passion to call my very own, and I waited. Not always gracefully, not patiently at all, but waited nonetheless. And I've got to say, it was all worth it. This was my dream. Lucas Scott. This is my reality. I'm living the dream. Life.

-Peyton Elizabeth _Scott _(finally)

_Someday_

He told me that someday, I'd be ready to let someone in. That someday I'd come to realize that I wasn't as broken as I believed myself to be and that I did have it within myself to give my heart away, and to receive one in return. You give what you get, I suppose. _Someday_ became today, and today turned into yesterday, the day before yesterday, last week, a week an d a half. I haven't looked back since. Nor do I want to because I love him. What I wished for. For years, days on end, and to be completely honest, even quite recently, I always pictured my _someday_ with a different blond. A wonderfully blue eyed brooding blond whom I've known for so long and yet not long enough. What I've always imagined was the broody to my cheery. But that blond, the _original someday_, at least for me, he's not mine to dream about anymore, and I guess if I'm truly honest with myself, or lying to myself, however you want to put it, he never was. It doesn't matter, at least not anymore, because in this very moment, I am content to say that I got what I wished for, even if the path was blurred and the destination was not exactly what I'd always pictured it to be, or who to be more precise. Some might say I'm settling, or maybe even looking to a replacement. But this is what I have right now, and this is what I intend to keep close to me. Love.

-Brooke Davis (not, nor ever was, nor will be, _Scott_)

--

Maybe _someday_ is just a fairy tale. Maybe we have to let go of it to continue with the rest of our lives. The world is waiting. Whether _someday_ is or is not no longer matters.

* * *

**AN: I know it's not much of anything at all, but I just wanted to get this out there. Maybe if I continue writing, my stories will get better. Maybe. Hopefully.**


End file.
